


Dinner in Bed

by Dontknowmyname



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Head Injury, Hurt Jared, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontknowmyname/pseuds/Dontknowmyname
Summary: One wrong step lands Jared in the hospital, but Jensen isn’t going to let that ruin the plans he made for the two of them.





	Dinner in Bed

Jensen finished setting the table and rubbed his hands together with satisfaction. He was thankful for a late call time so he had an opportunity to make sure everything was ready for tonight. Jared had been complaining lately about how they never do anything romantic and Jensen, who was really tired of hearing it, wanted everything to be perfect. 

When he finally arrived on set, he went straight for Jared’s trailer instead of his own. Jensen didn’t even bother knocking. He pulled the door opened, letting it hit the side of the trailer with a thud as he ran up the stairs.

“Honey, I’m ho-“ Jensen cut his greeting short when he noticed Jared laying on the couch with a bag of ice held to the back of his head and his other arm draped over his face. “What the hell happened?”

He carefully lowered himself to his knees and placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder. With a jolt, Jared removed his arm and glanced at Jensen with glassy eyes. They pinched together when Jensen’s wandering hand easily found the tender spot on the back of his head. 

“I’m fine,” Jared argued as he tried to push Jensen’s hand away weakly. “I fucked up, missed my mark and fell backwards. Nothing serious though.”

“Yeah, Okay,” Jensen rolled his eyes but removed his hand and reached for his phone to send a quick text. “How’s your vision?”

“It’s a little blurry, but it’ll go away.”

“Headache?”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, which was an obvious mistake made clear by the grimace. “But I took some medicine as soon as we finished the scene.”

Jared’s lips twitched into a small smile as Jensen stood and leaned over him, his hand brushing through Jared’s hair before caressing his cheek. The way Jared’s eyes twitched as they attempted to focus was definitely worrisome. Jensen was about ready to throw Jared over his shoulder and haul ass. 

“Come on, Jay,” He slid Jared’s legs over the side of the couch and helped the younger man shift into a seated position. “We’re going to go make sure you didn’t crack that skull of yours.”

“Jen,” Jared took a shaky breath and blinked his eyes.”I’m fine, seriously! Plus, we have another scene to shoot soon. I can’t do that to the crew.”

“I wasn’t asking. Let’s go.”

He threw Jared’s arm over his shoulder and lifted them both from the couch before slowly heading to the awaiting car. Jensen carefully helped Jared into the back seat before rushing to the other side and explaining to the driver where they were headed. Once they were moving, he slid closer to Jared, who instantly leaned to the side and rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen squeezed Jared’s thigh and let his head fall against Jared’s as they drove in silence. 

~~*~~

Luckily they were filming in a small town and the emergency room was surprisingly empty. It only took about fifteen minutes for Jared to get called back. Against his own wishes, Jared’s too, Jensen stayed behind to finish filling out all the paperwork. 

The nurse promised to come get Jensen once Jared was settled into his room and the doctor was ready to speak with them. That had been almost two hours ago and here he was bouncing his knees and cracking his knuckles for the thousandth time. 

“Mr. Ackles?” The voice was quiet, unsure.

He glanced up to see a young woman approaching him in blue scrubs. He felt kinda bad when he noticed how nervous the girl was, so Jensen did the best he could to smile.

“Everything okay?” 

“Oh yes,” she answered quickly with a smile of her own. “Mr. Padalecki is asking for you. Are you ready to go see him?”

Jensen chuckled and the nurses smile widened as he picked himself up off the chair. He simply nodded and followed behind her as they entered the doors he’d been staring at for so long. In just a few seconds they were outside Jared’s room and Jensen felt his heart beat a little faster. 

It was amazing that the lanky fool could still have this effect on Jensen after so many years.

He paused for just a second to school his features before stepping into the room as the nurse held the door open. The smile he was greeted with was everything Jensen needed to calm his lingering nerves and he quickly moved to Jared’s side. 

“The doctor will be in shortly.” The nurse was quiet but Jensen still startled, having forgotten she was standing there. 

“Thank you,” He was polite but never took his eyes off Jared.

Jensen was reaching for Jared’s hand as the door clicked closed and he carefully leaned in, his other hand holding Jared’s head still as he kissed those beautiful lips.

“How ya feeling, Jay?” He watched Jared blink a few times, but the smile stayed. 

“Better now.” Jared’s hand squeezed Jensen’s, holding tightly and refusing to let go. “I missed you.”

Unable to resist, Jensen shifted to sit on the bed beside Jared’s hip. His hand gently brushed hair from Jared’s face and lingered there for a few moments until he heard the door open behind him. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Padalecki.” The doctor moved to Jared’s side, holding a clipboard tightly in her hands as she scanned the notes. “You’ve got a nasty concussion, huh?”

Jared nodded in reply, but the simple movement must have caused a wave of pain because he stopped abruptly with a hand to his head. Instead he simply smiled and held Jensen’s hand even tighter, as if he was afraid Jensen was going to walk away and never come back. There was zero chance of that happening though. 

“Well here’s what we are going to do,” The doctor took a second to jot down a few notes on the chart before she looked back up with a smile. “I want you to stay here over night and assuming nothing changes, then tomorrow morning you’re free to go. However, you have strict orders to rest for 3 days. No work, no gym, just rest.”

“You got it, Doc,” Jensen answered, squeezing Jared’s hand just as tight. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

The doctor nodded and left the room with a promise to check in again before her shift ended. Jensen wasn’t surprised to see Jared had turned away and he would have bet his entire life savings that the younger man wasn’t concerned about himself in the least.

He turned back around and carefully grabbed Jared’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet, “It’s not the end of the world, Jay.”

“I let everyone down,” Jared pushed Jensen’s hand away and turned his head again. “Now filming has to be pushed back because of me.”

“Since you neglected to tell anyone how bad your injury was,” Jensen grabbed for Jared’s hand instead. “I informed the crew and of course their only concern is that you’re okay.”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” He squeezed Jensen’s hand in return, but didn’t turn his head. 

“I know you didn’t.” 

“I was stupid.”

“Shut up,” Jensen growled, grabbing Jared’s again. “I don’t want to hear that shit. You know you’re not stupid and no one else thinks you are either. Now, rest and worry about getting better. You understand me?”

He smiled at the expression on Jared’s face and bent over to place a kiss on the younger man’s forehead before standing. He kept a strong grip on Jared’s hand for a few seconds longer, waiting until Jared finally returned the smile, even if it was rather weak. 

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Jensen promised. “I expect to hear you slept the whole time.”

“Why are you leaving?” Jared stared at Jensen, ignoring his last statement. 

“I’ve got something to take care of.”

“Please stay, Jack.”

Those damn puppy eyes are extremely tempting, but Jensen mustered up enough will power to resist. Although he felt awful leaving Jared like this, he knew it had to be done. With one final kiss, he turned away and quickly walked out before he had a chance to change his mind. 

~~*~~

“Hi Mr. Ackles!” The same nurse from earlier greeted Jensen as soon as he exited the elevator. 

He smiled in return, but got right to what he really wanted to know, “How’s he doing?” 

“Oh it took him a bit to relax, but then I convinced him to take something for the pain and he was out shortly after.” She pointed toward the clock. “Should be waking up soon.”

Jensen nodded and waved to the girl as he quickly made his way to Jared’s room. It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but he wasn’t letting this little hiccup ruin the night he had planned. 

He set out the flameless candles around the room and pushed Jared’s tray over to the side of his bed. Quietly, Jensen removed the containers he had prepared, setting them as nicely as he could on top of the tray. Once he was satisfied with the set up, he took his phone from his pocket and found the playlist he created specifically for this dinner. 

As the beautiful melody began to play, Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair. He watched as the younger man’s eyes began to flutter and when they finally blinked open, Jensen leaned down and placed a warm kiss to Jared’s lips.

“You’re back,” Jared’s voice cracked. 

“You knew I would be,” Jensen’s hands stopped on the side of Jared’s face. “I just had to pick up a few things.”

Finally, Jared seemed to pick up on the flicker of the candles and his eyes softened. A beautiful smile curled his lips and he reached for Jensen’s hand, turning his face into the touch. 

“What is this?” He looked at the tray and began to sit himself up just a bit. “Did you cook?”

“I did,” Jensen smiled proudly and slowly removed his hand. “I had dinner planned for us tonight, but since you couldn’t leave, I brought it to you.”

He took a fork and picked up a piece of chicken, feeding it to Jared who gratefully accepted. The look on Jared’s face was enough to relax Jensen’s nerves. 

“Good?” 

“Oh my god,” Jared kept his eyes closed as if if savoring every last bit of flavor. “It’s delicious.”

“Told you I could cook.”

“What’s the occasion?” Jared asked as he reached for the fork to feed himself. 

Jensen stopped Jared’s hand before the fork reached his mouth and turned it until he was able to close his own mouth around the utensil. He made more of a show out of it than necessary, but he was enjoying the way Jared’s eyes lit with desire and knew it wasn’t for the chicken. 

“Why do I need an occasion to do something special?” He asked after swallowing the mouthful of surprisingly delicious food. Honestly, he wasn’t too sure of his culinary ability, but he wasn’t letting Jared know that. “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“And I ruined it,” Jared lowered his head, folding his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry, Jen.”

“What are you talking about?” Jensen laughed. “What’s more romantic than surprising you in the hospital with a home cooked meal. I’d say that’s a win.”

“Definitely a win.” Jared’s smile slowly returned and he reached out for Jensen’s hand, tugging until Jensen got the hint and leaned in so that their lips could meet. 

Jensen pulled away just slightly, hIs words ghosting over Jared’s moist lips, “I love you.”

Nothing else needed to be said because when Jared pulled him back in and deepened the kiss, Jensen understood that the sentiment was mutual. The food may be getting cold on the tray beside them, but this was far more delicious than any meal Jensen could ever prepare.


End file.
